


rough day | spencer reid

by voidjareau



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Spencer Reid Gets a Hug, angst if you squint, spencer soft baby, you also play with his hair, you read to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidjareau/pseuds/voidjareau
Summary: — in which spencer reid had a rough day and you read to him
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	rough day | spencer reid

The sound of the door opening and closing gently broke you out of your thoughts knowing that your boyfriend had just gotten home. Closing your book, you got up from your position on the bed and walked into the living room in time to see him place his satchel down on the kitchen chair and undo his tie. He wore a solemn expression on his face which told you immediately that it was a rough day, walking up to him you placed a kiss on his cheek and wrapped your arms around his waist—something you always did when he got home from a case. 

“Rough day?” You mumbled into his shirt, your voice was soft, laced with concern. Looking up through your lashes, you saw him nod. “You wanna talk about it?” He took a sharp intake of air and that was enough to let you know that no he did not want to talk about it so you backed up and went over to the bookcase grabbing your book full of Edgar Allen Poe’s works. 

Holding out your hand for him to take, you lead him back to the room where you got yourselves settled into a comfortable position with his head on your chest, his ear over where your heart was so he could listen to it beat. He threw an arm over your torso and held onto you tightly, almost like if he let go you would disappear and that thought alone broke your heart. “Comfy? Good.” 

Opening the book to a page you booked marked because it was his favorite one to hear after a rough day. “It was many and many a year ago,” You began, your voice still soft and your free hand running through his brown locks of hair, his eyes closed as he mouthed the words along with you. Your heart clenching at the sight—to say you were _undoubtedly_ and _irrevocably_ in love with him would still be an understatement. He was the man you would marry and eventually have a family with, you were sure of it. Anytime you pictured where you would be in the years to come, he was there. 

Spencer Reid was the one and you knew that from the moment you met him, in your heart and head there was no doubt about it. He was it for you and you just hoped that you were it for him. 

You hadn’t realized you stopped reading until you heard his voice for the first time since he’s been home. “You okay, love?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I am.” 

“Good, now continue.” He jokingly demands. Playfully rolling your eyes, you roamed the page to find the words where you left off. “You stopped at _my beautiful Annabel Lee_ ,” He told you, his voice gently but carried a certain roughness to it that you loved. 

Finding the sentence he had told you, you began to read again while he shuffled around and tightened his grip around your torso and burrowing his head in your chest humming in content sending a vibration through your body causing you to burst into laughter.

“Spence! That tickles!” He looked up smiling mischievously at you before doing it once again while wiggling his fingers in your side, carefully tossing the book aside, you tried to push him away through your giggling. “Spence! I swear to God, I will stop playing with your hair if you don’t stop!”

You wouldn’t really because you knew how much it relaxed him after the days where he struggled but upon hearing those words, he stopped and looked at you with a pout that made you wanna kiss his lips swollen. “You wouldn’t.” 

“No, I wouldn’t but it got you to stop now, lie back down so we can finish, bubs.” He smiled and settled back into his original position. He waited for you to reach for the book and watched you flip through the pages until you found the one you wanted which didn’t take very long as you had it memorized. “My beautiful Annabel Lee; So that her highborn kinsmen came And bore her away from me,” 

“ _To shut her up in a sepulchre in this kingdom by the sea_.” The beautiful genius in your arms mouthed whilst you read aloud. His perfect pink lips forming each word beautifully and you fought the urge to kiss him as you wanted to finish reading. 

“The angels, not half so happy in Heaven, went envying her and me— Yes!—that was the reason.” You gently tugged on Spencer’s hair and scratched at his scalp as you read, your eyes occasionally drifting to look at him wishing you could stay like this forever— wishing you could stop time and lay here with him wrapped in your arms forever but you knew that you couldn’t. Right now all you could do was relish in the feeling and hope he wouldn’t be called away anytime soon as you couldn’t handle it if he had to leave again. 

You understood his work was important but when he was gone for days or weeks at a time with hardly any contact, you worried too much. You never knew if he would home in one piece or not and it scared you, it would always scare you but he loved his job and you loved him so you would be supportive because he loved saving people even if it was tough and meant time apart. You always had faith he would come home because he was too damn stubborn to die. His stubbornness is part of the reason you love him. 

Reaching the end of the poem, you lowered your voice and filled it with love as you gazed at the man in your arms, “And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride, in her sepulchre there by the sea— in her tomb by the sounding sea.” 

Hearing the change in your tone, Spencer looked up and leaned forward to place a kiss on your lips. Chasing after his lips when he pulled back, he chuckled and placed a series of pecks on your lips. 

“My love, if you don’t leave your lips on mine for longer than a second, I will fight your scrawny ass.” You threatened with a playful glint in your eyes that he caught. 

“I’d like to see you try, baby,” He challenged and held you in place while he straddled your waist. 

“I just want kisses, this is mean.” You jutted out your bottom lip for effect knowing full-well he could never resist you when you pout and stare at him with puppy dog eyes. The man on top of you let out a deep sigh and leaned down, his button nose brushing against yours and lips so close that if you spoke they would brush. 

“Tell me you love me,” He whispers, his eyes fluttering shut and lips brushing against yours. 

“I love you so much that it’s nearly consuming.” 

You opened your mouth to say more but he cut you off by placing his lips on yours. Rolling the two of you over, he brought a hand up and cupped your cheek, his thumb caressing your cheekbone softly as your lips moved together in perfect sync. 

He was the first to pull away for air and his eyes were shining with the words that he didn’t know how to say, your gaze telling him the same things. 

“I can promise that I love you more, my beautiful Y/N L/N,”

  
  
  



End file.
